Vehicles typically include a plurality of electronic control units. Generally, each of the electronic control units monitor and control various subsystems throughout the vehicle. For instance, some vehicles include electronic control units to monitor and control an engine, a battery, door functions, human-machine interfaces, suspension, cruise-control, telematics, brakes, seats, etc. The electronic control units may include hardware, firmware, circuits, input devices, and/or output devices to monitor and control the corresponding subsystem.